Sleeping with the Enemy
by leslieah
Summary: Happy found a girl he might want to give his crow to, too bad she's already an old lady... of a powerful Nord. With an ultimatum from Clay that the Sons leave her alone, will Happy be able to resist trying to claim her as his own?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- THIS STORY IS AU AND WILL BE PULLING STORY LINES FROM ALL THE SEASONS AS WELL AS ORIGINAL ONES. OPIE AND LYLA ARE MARRIED, TARA HAS MOVED BACK TO CHICAGO, MAKING JAX SOMEWHAT OF A WOMANIZER. ELLIE AND KENNY ARE 10 AND 7 AND PIPER IS 8. HAPPY IS 35 IN THIS STORY, (I KNOW WAY YOUNGER THAN IN THE SHOW) AND PATCHED INTO THE CHARMING CHARTER. LUANNE IS DEAD, AND LYLA HAS TAKEN OVER AS PRODUCER AT CARA CARA. HALF-SACK ISN'T DEAD, BECAUSE I LIKE HIM TOO MUCH. **_

Lyla pulled up into the Teller Morrow parking lot a little after closing, where Sam Crow was sitting out by their bikes smoking a joint and bullshitting. Opie threw an arm over her shoulder lazily and kissed her before asking her what she was doing there.

"I got off early today, thought you might want to come with me to watch Ellie's gymnastics practice."

"Her what?" Opie asked, not remembering OKing or paying for gymnastics.

"Gymnastics… the new gym that opened a few months ago… run by a former gold medalist…" Lyla said, trying to jog his memory. "Do you ever listen when I talk to you?" She asked him, frustrated.

"I don't remember saying she could do that, she could break her neck falling off that shit." Opie argued. Ellie was his princess, and he was much more protective of her than the boys.

"Oh please, Piper and Kenny play football and you have no problem with that. Ellie loves gymnastics, and her coach. She's actually pretty good at it." Lyla rationalized, not having a biological daughter, she considered Ellie to be her daughter and that it was her job to protect her from overprotective Opie.

Opie sighed, realizing he would not be winning this battle. "I've got club shit; I can't go over there today."

"When does the princess perform?" Chibs chimed in. "I'll go watch the lass flip around."

Lyla smiled at Chibs, he was always the peace maker. "You'll all watch her, the gym is doing an exhibition at the Taste of Charming, and I know Gemma will kick your asses if you skip it."

Happy groaned to himself. He hated bullshit charity work. Who was he to try to do good? He was a killer, and no amount of charity would compensate for that. He reminded himself that this was part of having a family, the main reason he patched into Sam Crow from being NOMAD.

SOASOASOASOA

Gemma put everyone to work during her annual 'Taste of Charming' fundraiser, mostly manual labor, so when she granted them a reprieve to go watch Ellie; Jax, Chibs, Tig, Happy, and Opie eagerly took the opportunity for a smoke break. Standing at the edge of a growing crowd, Lyla joined them to make sure Opie gave it a fair chance. Jax, Chibs, Tig and Happy mostly ignored the exhibition, until Lyla snapped at them, telling them it was Ellie's turn.

Happy watched the little girls on bars, floor and vault, but not really caring, until he saw their coach. She was tiny, maybe 5'1"-5'2" and right around 100-110 pounds. Her long, thick, straight blonde hair was pulled into a bun, and her dark blue eyes looked like pools of ocean water. She was wearing a skintight black long sleeved leotard, and a pair of rolled up shorts, showing off her toned legs. If her chest had been a little bigger, (she had maybe a B cup and Happy preferred a C-D), she would have been Happy's ideal woman physically. He imagined her pink lips wrapped around his cock, looking up at him through thick lashes as she sucked him off but was jolted back to reality when Lyla whispered "there's Ellie!" excitedly.

Ellie had thinned out a lot, losing her baby fat, but was still short, making her ideal for gymnastics. She hopped up on the beam, and Opie held his breath subconsciously. The four inch width of the beam didn't seem like much leeway for his daughter to misstep or lose her footing. She did a few turns and jumps, under the watchful eye of her coach. Once she got to one end of the beam, she took a deep breath, and started tumbling down to the other end. When she started a handspring her hand slipped off the beam, and she started to fall.

Opie's eyes widened, terrified for his daughter, but her coach was there in a flash, catching Ellie in her arms. She whispered to Ellie quickly, and Ellie nodded, giving her a smile and jumping back on the beam. "Oh fuck no." Opie said, ready to go on the stage and pull his daughter off, but was stopped by Lyla.

"Just watch." Lyla said to him. Ellie got back on the edge of the beam, and did her tumbling pass one more time, this time completing it successfully. The crowd applauded her and she beamed at the attention, before doing a simple dismount and running down to her dad and Lyla.

"Did you watch?" Ellie asked the Sons excitedly.

"Aye we did. You're a regular little athlete." Chibs said to her, rubbing her head.

Ellie looked at Opie, eyes gleaming with excitement. "You did good baby." Opie told her, sweeping her up into a hug.

"Coach Carly is gonna do her bars routine next!" Ellie told Lyla from her perch on her dad's shoulders. Her admiration of her coach was obvious.

The tiny woman who caught Ellie earlier peeled off her shorts and chalked up her hands, before standing in front of the uneven bars and beginning a complicated routine, flying and flipping through the air, her hands hitting the bars powerfully.

"She looks familiar." Jax said to the group.

"Yeah, I've seen her before." Tig agreed, trying to place where he had seen her.

"Well she should! She won like 3 gold medals at the Olympics when she was 17!" Lyla told them. They looked at her with blank expressions, so she elaborated, "She beat the supposed unbeatable Chinese? She was on the Wheaties box that year?"

"Nah, that's not it." Jax told her. He didn't follow gymnastics, and he sure as shit didn't eat Wheaties.

Lyla rolled her eyes, turning back to watch the show, muttering under her breath about uncultured biker boys. After a second, Tig snapped his fingers. "That's Aryan Aaron's old lady." Aaron Tridi or 'Aryan Aaron' as Sam Crow referred to him was Ernest Darby's number 2 in the Nords. A nasty son of a bitch who the Sons had a few run ins with.

"No way!" Lyla practically yelled at him. "Look at the kids she coaches, there's way too much color up there for her to be a Nord whore." Opie put Ellie down, telling her to go play before they continued their conversation.

"No one said that she was white power, I've only seen them together once, so maybe she's a new addition, probably doesn't even know what kind of shit he's into." Opie offered, trying to soothe his obviously upset old lady.

"Well then I have to tell her!" Lyla exclaimed, determined to help.

"No, you won't do anything." Opie warned her. "You're not getting mixed up in Nord's shit." Lyla opened her mouth to protest but was interrupted by Opie. "No Lyla. It's not our business." She closed her mouth, knowing that she wouldn't win this fight.

Ellie approached the group, her coach in tow, obviously wanting her to meet her Father. "Daddy! This is my coach!" She told Opie, close to bursting in excitement.

"Carly Hudson." Ellie's coach said, shaking Opie's hand. "Nice to meet you." She turned to Lyla smiling. "Lyla, how have you been?"

Lyla forced a smile, clearly still upset by Opie's ultimatum, and told her, "fine."

Carly's eyes raked over the Son's cuts, recognition of the name flickering in her eyes. She glanced at Happy, and locked eyes with the tattooed, slightly terrifying man whose gaze seemed to bore holes through her. After a minute, she pulled her eyes away, focusing again on Ellie, Opie and Lyla. "I'll see you on Tuesday Ellie." She said; ready to walk away, when Aaron and two of his lackeys walked up to the group.

Aaron tossed an arm around Carly's shoulders and kissed her cheek, before glancing at the Sons. "What are you doing babe?" He asked her. Even the voice he used with her was different from his usual growl.

"Just talking to Ellie's parents." She said smiling at her boyfriend.

"As long as you aren't thinking of leaving me for a spic." He said with a grin, shooting a nasty look at Happy.

Carly's eyes widened as she pulled away, glancing at Ellie to see if she heard. "Don't use that kind of language." She warned him, narrowing her eyes. It wasn't the first time she'd heard racial remarks come from him, but it didn't mean she had to like it.

Aaron was clearly embarrassed that his girlfriend was talking back to him in front of who he considered enemies. "Don't take that tone with me." He said lowly, towering over her.

She rolled her eyes at him, clearly not impressed with his warning. "Whatever." She said to him, giving the Sons a quick nod and smile, and walking away.

"Stay away from her." Aaron growled at the Sons, dropping the doting boyfriend act.

"She doesn't seem to be so keen on white power, wonder how she feels about your other business ventures?" Tig prodded. He didn't give a shit about the girl, but he did enjoy fucking with 'Aryan Aaron.'

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her. I like this chick, and the Sam Crow self righteous bullshit won't screw it up for me." Aaron told them, before turning and walking away.

"Such a wonderful personality." Chibs mused.

"Daddy? What's white power?" Ellie asked him.

Opie groaned, "Thanks Tig." He said, before walking off with Lyla and Ellie to try to answer Ellie's question.

"What'd I do?" Tig asked Jax, as they walked away.

SOASOASOASOA

The next day, Sam Crow sat around the redwood table, discussing club business when Opie brought something to the table. "Lyla's pissed that I told her not to get involved with Tridi's new old lady. She's convinced that the girl doesn't know what the Nords are about, and that we should warn her to get away." Opie said to Clay.

"Think he's hurting her or something?" Clay asked, not too concerned.

"Nah, he looked like he was just hiding all his less than admirable traits from her. I doubt he'd hurt her, seemed to actually be into her." Jax said from his post beside Clay.

"Well then, leave that shit alone. We finally reached a peace with the Nords, and I'm damn sure not going to let some gash be the reason we stir up shit with them." Clay said, his tone letting them know that there was no room for debate.

SOASOASOASOA

Happy pulled up in the nearly empty parking lot around 8pm. He wasn't sure why the hell he was there, or why he cared, but he was there. He pulled his cut off and stuffed it into his bag on the back of his bike. Clay laid the law down when he said the Sons weren't getting involved in this. Happy glanced up at the sign above the door. 'Hudson Gymnastics- Charming California.' Well at least he was sure he was in the right place.

There was only one other car in the lot, he assumed the black Audi A8 was Carly's, seemed like the type of car she would drive. He paused at the door, almost walking back to his bike and forgetting about this shit, but he told himself that he wasn't going to puss out, so he pulled the door open and walked in. The large gym was dark, save for a few overhead lights illuminating one quarter of the gym. Happy watched Carly on the balance beam, she hadn't noticed him, and was in the middle of what looked to him to be an impossible tumbling pass. After completing it, she did a leap and faced him in mid air. Her eyes widened and she muttered, "oh shit" losing her footing and falling off, hitting the mat and landing on her back hard.

"Fuck." Happy muttered, running over to her, and pulling her up. "You ok?" He asked her, staring her down.

"Yeah." She muttered, upset that she lost her concentration. She stared back at Happy for a minute, and when she realized he wasn't going to speak she asked him, "what?"

Happy pulled his eyes from hers, reminding himself that he was there to just deliver his message and get out. "Just wanted to let you know, your old man is a piece of shit. You should get out of that while you can."

"Excuse me?" She asked him, putting her hands on her hips. Happy resisted the urge to smack the disrespectful look off her face. "I'm sorry, but I don't think you have any right to tell me who to date."

Happy knew this was a mistake. He stared at her minute and she pursed her lips, making him think about his blow job fantasy from the previous day again. He shook his head, if the bitch didn't want to listen to him, let her figure it out herself. As he was walking out the door he muttered to himself "dumb bitch."

Meanwhile, as he walked away from her Carly muttered, "asshole." She thought about calling Aaron and telling him what happened, but something about the dark eyes of the mystery man told her that she should keep this meeting to herself.

_**A/N- LOVE IT? HATE IT? PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N- AFTER IT SEEMED LIKE THE STORY WAS BEING ENJOYED I DECIDED TO GO AHEAD AND PUT UP THE SECOND CHAPTER, SINCE I ALREADY HAD IT WRITTEN. I REALLY APPRECIATE THE FEEDBACK I'VE BEEN GETTING SO SOON FOR THIS STORY, AND I HAVE A FAVOR TO ASK. IF ANYONE IS REALLY GOOD/REALLY ENJOYS WRITING SMUT SCENES, I FEEL LIKE THIS FIC NEEDS QUITE A FEW GOOD ONES. IN EXCHANGE YOU'LL GET TO READ THE CHAPTERS AHEAD OF TIME (SO YOU CAN FIT THE SMUT IN WHERE I HAD IT PLANNED) AND IF YOU NEED HELP FROM ME AS FAR AS BETA'ING OR JUST SOMEONE TO GIVE YOU SOME INPUT, I'D BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO. PLEASE MESSAGE ME IF YOU THINK YOU CAN HELP. THANKS SO MUCH!**_

It had been two months since Happy saw the uppity Nord bitch. He'd all but forgotten about her, except when he was picturing her under him, instead of whatever Crow Eater he was screwing that night. So, when an Audi A8 rolled into the Teller-Morrow lot, with smoke coming from under the hood, he wasn't sure if he was more surprised or irritated.

Jax and Lowell, the only non Sam Crow mechanic, walked over to the car, pulling the hood open and letting a billow of smoke pour out. Carly stepped out from the driver's side, wearing a pair of black shorts and a tight blue spaghetti strap shirt with 'Hudson Gymnastics' written across the chest in white. "Is it bad?" She asked, setting her sunglasses on top of her head and watching Jax and Lowell fan away the smoke to check out the engine.

"It's not good." Jax told her, scanning the engine. "Can't tell you more till I get in there."

"Shit." She said, looking at the clock on her phone. "I gotta get to the gym, do y'all have a loaner or something?"

The guys laughed until they realized she was serious. "Do we look like we have a loaner darling?" Jax asked her sweeping his arms out around the lot.

"Guess not." She mumbled, not happy with being laughed at, she'd thought it was a valid question.

Jax felt bad, not meaning to make fun of her… necessarily. "Go to the office and the paperwork filled out, and I'll get someone to take you where you need to go."

"No that's ok, I'll get a ride." Carly said, fuming at his cockiness, putting her phone up to her ear and walking towards the office.

Happy walked over to Jax keeping his eyes firmly on Carly's ass until he reached his brother.

"If you eye fuck her any harder you better hope she's on the pill." Jax cracked wearing his trademark smirk. Happy shot him a look and ignored him, instead hopping in the car and rolling it into a bay.

A few minutes later, a silver Escalade peeled into the parking lot like a bat out of hell, and parked in a guest space. Aaron Tridi hopped out of the passenger side, leaving one of his cronies in the driver's side. Carly walked out of the office paperwork in hand and he caught up to her in the middle of the lot. Happy and Juice, who were 'supervising' Jax and Lowell as they started to pull apart the engine, watched the scene in the lot unfold.

"What are you doing here?" Aaron asked her careful to keep his tone even.

"Um… my car was on fire?" She said sarcastically, not sure what his issue was.

"So you come to fucking Sam Crow to get it fixed?" He asked, quickly losing his patience, did she not understand that they were the enemy?

"What did you want me to do Aaron? It's the only repair place in Charming! I'm not going to drive to Lodi with smoke coming from my engine!" Carly said, getting frustrated.

"I want you to consult me! I want you to stay away from nigger-loving Sam Crow." Aaron yelled, grabbing her arms and shaking her roughly. He loved her, but damn if she didn't frustrate the hell out of him. She just didn't get it. Happy and Juice stood up, walking over to them as Carly pulled away from Aaron, slapping him.

"Don't you put your hands on me." She said through gritted teeth taking a step back from him. Aaron had talked down to her before, even threatened her for making him 'look like a fool' in front of the Nords, but he'd never put his hands on her in anger.

"Carly, do not disrespect me in front of these people. Don't think I won't slap the attitude out of your mouth right here." Aaron threatened, even though they both knew he wouldn't do it.

"You can try." Juice said as he and Happy reached them.

Aaron glanced at them, before turning back to Carly. "What's this shit?" He asked her.

"I… I don't know." Carly insisted, annoyed that the Sons were interfering. She could handle Aaron's temper tantrums.

"This isn't your business wetbacks." Aaron growled, not about to back down. He'd already looked like a pussy letting his girl talk back to him, and slap him, he damn sure wasn't going to tuck his tail between his legs because of these assholes.

"You're on our lot that makes it our business." Happy said to him, uncrossing his arms and stepping towards him, not afraid to fight if it came down to it.

Carly stepped between the two men, putting a hand on both Happy and Aaron's chest. "That's enough of the dick measuring contest, let's go Aaron." She said, glancing at Happy before turning to Aaron. "Let's go!" She said again, grabbing his hand and dragging him away.

Happy and Juice watched her jump into the Escalade and drive off. "Man, he's pussy whipped huh?" Juice said with a laugh looking at Happy. Happy stared at him, raising an eyebrow before walking away. "Oh come on, it was kinda funny." Juice insisted following after him.

SOASOASOASOA

A couple days, and a couple thousand dollars later (the special 'Nord rate'), Carly got a call that her car was ready. Not wanting to piss off Aaron, or let one of his 'friends' drive her baby sothat she wouldn't go down there, Carly looked for alternatives to getting her car. She noticed Lyla was in the parents viewing room, watching Ellie practice, and walked up, tapping her on the shoulder. "Hey, would you mind giving me a ride to Teller-Morrow after I lock up?"

"Oh yeah, sure! Your car's ready?" Lyla asked her.

"That's the rumor."

"Well, the shop'll be closed by that time…" Lyla began. "But let me call Opie, I'm sure someone will be around to give you the keys."

"Thanks Lyla." Carly said appreciatively. She walked back down to the gym floor, and her mind began to wander. She and Aaron had an, unusual relationship to say the least. When they were alone, it was all flowers and romance; he was a sweet guy, perfect boyfriend. Whenever they were around his friends, or, it seemed, the Sons of Anarchy, he was so concerned about his reputation, he had to look like the Alpha male, and she had to be the obedient girlfriend. He did his best to keep his work at work, but she'd started to notice things she wasn't supposed to see.

Junkies coming to his door at all hours of the night, 'friends' Aaron would call them before telling her to stay in the bedroom. What she thought was an ignorant upbringing, was actually a deep hatred of anyone that wasn't white. She often thought back to the night in the gym, when the Sam Crow guy, Happy, as his Teller-Morrow work shirt said, warned her to get out while she could.

She knew that she probably should end it with Aaron, but something told her that it wasn't as simple as that anymore. Besides, he wasn't hurting her, and clearly cared about her. She would just have to get used to his little idiosyncrasies.

After locking up the gym, Carly got in Lyla's car riding over to Teller-Morrow. "So, how are you and Aaron?" Lyla asked her casually. She was still deeply concerned for her.

"Good… I guess." Carly said, not wanting to divulge too much. She liked Lyla a lot, they were both 27, and had a lot in common, minus the whole porn thing.

"You guess?" Lyla asked her, hoping for an opportunity to talk to her about her old man.

"Yeah, just getting used to stuff I guess." Carly told her. "I'm sure you know how it is."

"Oh yeah, sure, figuring out what kind of person he really is and stuff?" Lyla asked, doing her best to hint at what she really wanted to say.

"Something like that." Carly said noncommittally. "Do you… know anything about the Nords?"

Lyla froze for a moment, she'd promised Opie she'd stay out of it, but she didn't say anything about answering a direct question. She decided to play it safe. "What do you know?" She asked her instead.

"I don't know, I've heard some stuff, I know Sam Crow and the Nords aren't really best friends. I know… people that looked strung out on… something, come around looking for Aaron. But I also know that deep down, I think Aaron's a good guy, and I think… I know he really cares about me."

Lyla took a breath, glancing at her rear view mirror to make sure Ellie had her headphones for her Ipod in her ears. "That's something you've gotta be right with in your heart. Gemma told me once, you love the man, you learn to love the club, if you don't think you can; then you gotta do what you gotta do."

Carly contemplated what Lyla said as they pulled into Teller-Morrow. Lyla parked, and pointed her to the only open bay before driving away to take Ellie home. Carly walked in and rolled her eyes when she saw Happy sitting on a stool smoking a joint.

"Got a problem?" he asked her, blowing out a cloud of smoke.

"Nope. Peachy keen." She said, taking the joint from his hand and taking a hit of it, before handing it back. Happy growled low in his throat, the nerve of that Nord bitch.

He grabbed her hand tightly. "You better watch yourself."

Her eyes widened but she regained composure and pulled away. "Do you have my keys?" She asked crossing her arms.

Happy pulled her keys from his pocket, dangling them in front of him, but not moving towards her. She walked towards him and snatched them quickly, narrowing her eyes at him.

"He hit you?" He asked her as she walked towards her car.

She turned on her heel and faced him. "No." She answered. "If he did I'd hit him back."

Happy chuckled humorlessly. "I bet you would."

She started to turn again, but stopped, and walked towards him. "Why do you care?" She demanded standing inches away from him. She felt she had a right to know why a stranger took such an interest in her life.

Happy shrugged, not having an answer for her. She furrowed her brow, furious at the man in front of her. She finally sighed and shook her head. "Asshole." She said under her breath, starting to walk away.

He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. "What'd you say?" He asked her, the look on his face deadly serious.

Carly wasn't about to be intimidated by him. "I said asshole." She told him, enunciating every syllable for him before smirking.

Happy gripped her shoulders tighter. He wanted to slap the cocky ass look off her face. He _should_ have slapped her, but his brain didn't seem to get the memo and instead he pulled her towards him and his lips crashed into hers. His tongue immediately probed her mouth, and she obliged, opening her lips slightly, their tongues practically wrestling for dominance. He pushed her against the concrete wall, moving his hands to her hips, holding them possessively.

She sighed lightly when he bit her bottom lip, causing just enough pain to turn her on. He couldn't help but smirk to himself; he knew she'd like it rough. She finally put her hands to his chest and pushed him away, staring at him as if he'd grown two heads. "What the fuck was that?" She asked him.

Happy shrugged at her again, wearing a cocky grin. She shook her head to clear the fog of arousal off and ran to her car.

Happy grabbed his joint off the work table and lit it again. What the hell was he thinking? For all he knew she was already on the phone with her old man, and he was ready to start an all out war with the Sons. Something in the back of his head reassured him that their little encounter would not be something she'd share and something in his other head told him that now that he'd had a taste of her, he wouldn't stop until he'd had it all.

_**A/N PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, HOPEFULLY ITS ON THE RIGHT TRACK!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N- THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS! TO ANSWER A REVIEW- THE NORDS ARE NOT AN MC. THEY ARE JUST A WANNABE GANG THAT THE SONS CONSIDER A DISEASE. THIS IS WHY HAPPY DOESN'T HAVE AN ISSUE WITH MESSING AROUND WITH ONE OF THEIR GIRLFRIENDS. HE DOESN'T CONSIDER THEM TO BE EQUALS WITH SAM CROW IN ANY WAY. **_

Fun Town was a traveling carnival that came through Charming once a year. It seemed as if the entire town gathered the week it was there, and in all truthfulness, they probably did. So it was no surprise for the Sons of Anarchy, and the Nordics to happen to be there with their families on the same day. Happy hadn't wanted to go, carnivals weren't his thing, but they sold beer, and the clubhouse was dead.

Carly walked with her hand in Aaron's laughing with the small group of Nords and their girlfriends they were with. Her breathing stopped as they walked past a large group of Sons. Happy's dark brown eyes found hers as if they were magnets, drawn to her. She was so locked in; she didn't notice Aaron watching her, or Aaron's friend Joseph watching Ellie.

Aaron's brow furrowed, as he watched what he was sure was the love of his life stare at the Tacoma Killer. She knew more than he wanted her to about his business. She knew the Nords cooked meth and sold pussy, and he knew she didn't like it. He had made it very clear to her that leaving him knowing what she knew was a very dangerous and stupid idea. It had killed him to do it, but it killed him more to think about her leaving.

Carly had begun to think of herself as a prisoner of sorts. She knew she couldn't leave, so she chose to look the other way and do her best to ignore what was going on around her. She rationalized that it could be worse, Aaron showered her with love. He told her daily that she meant everything to him. As long as she wasn't directly involved in anything, she could deal with it.

After a few hours Aaron and Carly peeled off from the group and headed home. As they were walking out she heard Lyla and Opie calling out for Ellie, but thought nothing of it.

Lyla and Opie hadn't taken their eyes off Ellie for more than 5 minutes, but they hadn't been able to find her for the past 30, and were starting to become frantic. The rest of the Sons combed the fairgrounds, interrogating patrons and workers. After they were sure that they had combed the entire fair, they spread out to the woods around the area. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when Half-Sack yelled that he found her, and they met at the front entrance.

Half-Sack walked up holding Ellie delicately; she looked like a broken doll, beaten and barely conscious. Lyla burst into tears, and only remained on her feet because Gemma held her. Opie ran to scoop up his daughter, taking her to Lyla's car and driving away to get her to the hospital.

SOASOASOASOA

The Sons held church next morning, before opening the shop. Every face was stone as Opie told them what the doctors at the hospital told him. "Some bastard… raped my little girl, beat her all to hell." He choked out, inches from tears. "She can't remember anything."

"We will take care of this brother. We all think of Ellie as our own daughter, and we will find the scumbag that did this, and make him pay." Clay promised him as the others nodded in agreement. "Do I even need to take a vote?" He asked the other members. His question was met with a chorus of 'hell no's.

"I appreciate it." Opie told them. "I want to be the one to finish him."

"That I can promise." Clay assured him. "Shops closed today, only pick ups and drop offs. Today, you spread out around this town and you find out who the fuck did this." He ordered the club.

"The place was crawling with Nords, might be a good starting point." Jax suggested to the group.

Happy knew where his first stop was going to be. He hopped on his bike and made a beeline for Hudson Gymnastics.

Carly was working out with her elite gymnasts, the girls whose whole lives were gymnastics. At the gym 6 days a week, and home schooled, just like Carly when she was their age. Her attention turned to the front door that was thrown open, and Happy stormed in, pointing at her and walking into her office.

She sighed, and thought about leaving him in there to cool his heels, but the last thing she needed was for him to cause any more of a scene in front of the parents that invested thousands of dollars into the gym.

She closed the door behind her, noticing that Happy had sat in her chair, his boots on her desk. "Interested in the exciting world of Gymnastics?" She asked him, leaning against the door.

"I'm only asking you this once." Happy told her, getting out of his seat and approaching her like a lion stalking his prey. "Which one of the Nordic scum raped Ellie?"

"What?" She asked him, flabbergasted. "Ellie? My Ellie?"

"Opie's Ellie." He corrected putting his hands on either side of her head and leaning towards her. "Some piece of shit beat and raped her last night at Fun Town."

"Why would I know anything?" She asked him, still processing what he told her.

"I bet you hear all kinds of interesting shit hanging around that disease." He whispered before banging his hand against the door, making her jump. "Who the fuck did this?"

"I don't know!" She insisted again staring at him desperately. His eyes searched hers; he could spot a lie a mile away. He knew she didn't know anything.

He pulled away and grabbed the door knob, when she put her hand over his to stop him. "I'll try to find something out." She promised him.

He nodded, expecting nothing from the promise, and yanked the door open, walking out.

Carly didn't expect anything from her promise either. After all, ignoring the terrible things she saw was working for her. Keeping her happy, keeping her safe. So when she sat on the couch with Aaron, drinking beers with some of his friends and watching the game, when they started talking business she began to tune them out, as usual, until Joseph said, "I had fun last night."

"Carnival's are kinda kiddy shit." Aaron said. "Give me poker over that any day."

"Yeah, but kiddy shit is full of kiddies. Little blonde girls especially." Joseph said licking his lips.

Carly's heart began beating furiously as Aaron laughed at him. "You can keep that shit man, I like my women to hit puberty. Did ya have fun at least?"

"Fuck yeah man, so tight and a fighter too, had to smack her around for a while."

Carly felt like she was going to be sick. These weren't just good men who did bad things. These were sick sadistic men, who did terrible things. "Baby I don't feel great, I think I'm gonna go back to my place and lay down."

"Want me to come with you?" Aaron asked her, putting a hand on her knee concern creasing his face.

"No that's ok, it's just cramps… time of the month stuff." She said, knowing he wouldn't ask questions, or want to come by later for a late night hookup. "I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked him with a smile.

"Of course." He told her, running his hand through her hair and kissing her lightly.

Carly clenched the steering wheel while the thoughts raced through her head. She couldn't just stand by and let that piece of shit get away with it, but ratting on him could very well mean her death. She thought about going to the police, but she knew that the Nords knew enough people in the justice system and the prisons that Joseph would have a short, easy sentence and then he would be back, and his face would haunt Ellie every day, until the Sons got to him.

She had to make a decision. Go straight down the road to her house, or turn right towards Teller-Morrow. She said a prayer to herself, and turned right.

Sam Crow was gathered back in the clubhouse except for Opie who went back to the hospital to be with his daughter. Every lead was a bust; every path was a dead end. They had no way of knowing who hurt the little girl.

When Carly walked into the Sam Crow clubhouse, she immediately felt tense. She could feel every eye on her as she stood in the doorway.

"What the fuck do you want?" Chibs asked from his stool.

Carly cleared her throat, "Happy…" she said nervously. "I need to talk to Happy."

She saw Happy stand up and walk towards her, pushing the door behind her open and walking outside, Carly trailing behind him.

"Got something to tell me?" he growled, once he sat on the picnic table and lit a cigarette.

Carly took a shaky breath. "I know who did it." She said quietly, tears threatening to spill. Happy watched her fall apart in front of him, but said nothing. "I don't know what to do, if I tell you, and they find out, I'm fucking dead. If I don't, I'm no better than them. I just… I can't think about that poor little girl, they were laughing about it!" She babbled tears tracing lines down her cheeks.

Happy stood up and put his hands on her arms gently, rubbing his thumbs along her soft skin. "No one's gonna hurt you. I won't let it happen." He promised her. She dropped her head onto his chest, and he put his hand on her neck, his shirt becoming damp with her tears.

Carly composed herself and pulled away, taking a deep breath. "Joseph Carlile. Sick bastard, I guess he… he likes little blonde girls."

Happy watched her, softening his gaze. He wanted to help her out of her situation, but she did it to herself. Carly nodded, and turned back to her car. "Thanks." Happy said, softly enough that she wasn't quite sure if she heard him.

Happy walked back into clubhouse, and over to Juice who was making out with a Crow Eater in a corner. Happy slapped him in the back of the head. "Need you to look someone up."

Juice pulled out his computer and inputted the name Happy gave him. "Holy shit, he's got a laundry list of improper conduct with kids."

"That's our guy." Happy told him, going over to Clay.

"This sudden break in the case has anything to do with Tridi's girl coming in here?" Clay asked him.

"Nope." Happy told him with a face that told Clay that it did, but needed to stay a secret.

SOASOASOASOA

Not wanting the Nords to put two and two together about how they figured it out, Sam Crow waited until the next night to ambush Joseph. He was at the Hairy Dog with most of the other Nords as they usually did. Carly and Aaron were sitting at a table drinking beers, when the front and back doors flew open with timed precision and the Sons of Anarchy swarmed the place.

"Get down!" Clay yelled at the patrons. Aaron grabbed Carly's arm when they jumped up, pushing her behind him like a human shield. "I said get down!" Clay yelled again as Happy pointed his rifle at Aaron. Carly pulled Aaron to the ground with her. She was shaking, not from the ambush, but from the fear of being found out as a rat.

"It's ok baby." Aaron reassured her, as they both laid on their stomachs. He took her hand squeezing it comfortingly, watching the Sons walk through the crowd and pulling Joseph up by the collar of his shirt.

Opie walked up to the man being held by Bobby and Tig, and punched him. "Rape my little girl you piece of shit?" He growled at him. "We're gonna have a fun night."

The Sons filed out with the damned man, leaving Happy and Juice to make sure they weren't immediately followed. Aaron watched Happy stare at Carly like a piece of meat and jumped up, getting nose to nose with him. "Leave my girl alone you piece of shit." Aaron warned him, pulling his 9 mm out of the waistband of his pants.

"Got a death wish whitey?" Happy asked him dangerously.

"Aaron! Stop!" Carly yelled, jumping up herself. She grabbed the back of Aaron's shirt and pulled at it, trying to separate the two.

"Let go." He said over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off of Happy.

"Aaron please." Carly pleaded, grabbing his arm. He threw his arm back trying to shake her off, and his elbow caught her eye, hitting her hard. She let go and stumbled back, her hand covering her eye trying to stop the pain.

Aaron realized what he did and flew to her side apologizing frantically while Happy and Juice slipped out the front door.

SOASOASOASOA

Happy saw Carly and Aaron the next day, getting lunch at the diner by Teller-Morrow, and she was sporting a mean shiner. Happy found Aaron later in the day, walking to his car from the Hairy Dog, and ambushed him, throwing him to the ground.

He threw 2 punches, one to each of Aaron's eyes. "Just remember Nazi, anything you do to her, I'll do twice as bad to you." Happy warned him, kicking him in the ribs and hopping on his bike, riding off.

_**A/N- PLEASE REVIEW! BY CONFRONTING AARON ABOUT THE BLACK EYE, HE MIGHT BE PUTTING HIMSELF, THE CLUB, AND EVEN CARLY IN DANGER. REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N- THANK YOU TO KCULLEN WHO WROTE THE SMUT FOR THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW! WORK HAS BEEN NUTS, SO MY UPDATES ARE GETTING FEW AND FAR BETWEEN, BUT HOPEFULLY THINGS WILL SETTLE DOWN SOON!**_

Carly walked into her house, and paused, seeing her kitchen light on. She walked carefully and quietly towards it, and let out a breath, seeing Aaron sitting at the table. "You scared the shit out of me." She told him, sitting down and lighting a cigarette to steady her nerves. "How did you get in here?" She asked him curiously. She hadn't given him a key. "And what happened to your face?" Carly asked him staring at his blackened eyes.

"I had a key made." Aaron told her, his serious face looking like it was etched in stone.

"I… didn't tell you that you could do that." Carly told him, annoyance marring her pretty face.

"You know what; I don't really give a shit." Aaron said, raising his voice slightly. He took a deep breath before lowering his voice down to barely above a whisper. "Are you fucking him?"

"What?" She asked, looking at him like he had lost his mind.

"That fucking Sam Crow wetback! Are you fucking him?" He demanded.

"Of course not! I barely know him!" Carly insisted, looking at Aaron as if he had grown two heads.

"Then why did he jump me because of our accident the other night?" Aaron asked her, motioning to his face.

"I… don't know." Carly admitted, studying the bruises that had bloomed around Aaron's eyes. "He just wanted me to stay safe."

"And you think you're not safe with me? Aaron asked, hurt weaved into his words.

Carly took a breath; there was no point in lying to him. "I don't know anymore."

"If I just… left, right now, and never saw you again… would that make you happy?" He asked.

"Yes." Carly admitted, doing her best to keep the hope out of her voice.

Aaron looked as if she had slapped him. After a moment he composed himself telling her, "that's never going to happen. I can't live without you. I love you. Eventually, you'll learn to love me too."

Carly said nothing, investigating her fingernail carefully. "I'm going to bed." She said quietly, standing up. Aaron followed her, but was met with a door in his face when Carly got to her room.

He sucked in a breath and sighed, before turning and walking out of the house.

SOASOASOASOA

Carly looked up from the gymnast she was helping stretch to see Ellie walk into the gym, Lyla and Opie in tow. She got up and met them where Ellie enthusiastically told her that she was ready to come back to classes.

Carly glanced at Opie and Lyla, both looked apprehensive about the little girl's decision. Carly sent Ellie to the mat to stretch and asked Lyla and Opie "Do you think she's ready?"

"It's been three weeks, the doctors all say she needs to get back to her normal routine, she really wanted to come back." Lyla told her. "She wants to compete in the LA meet next month."

Carly sucked in a breath, thinking. Three weeks was a long time to be out, even for a younger gymnast and the meet was less than a month. "It's… possible. She'd need to come in for some extra practices though."

Lyla looked up at Opie before asking, "How much will that be?"

"Nothing." Carly told her. "If she's committed to working, we'll take care of her."

"We don't need your charity." Opie told her gruffly. He knew she had nothing to do with the attack on Ellie, and even helped them find who did, but her affiliation with the Nords left a bad taste in his mouth.

"It's not charity. I'd do it for any kid in this gym." Carly said evenly. She knew why Opie was so wary of her, but it wasn't in her personality to take too much crap from anyone, and her patience was running out.

"Thank you." Lyla told her, eager to get Opie out. "We appreciate it." With that she practically pushed Opie up to the parent's observation room.

SOASOASOASOA

After the gym was cleared of gymnasts and assistant coaches, Carly took some time to work out on her own. Ever since Aaron gave her yet another ultimatum she'd been spending as much time as possible at the gym. Having to play the happy girlfriend was making her stomach turn. To his credit, Aaron's attitude towards her hadn't changed. He genuinely loved her. She hadn't slept with him since that night, and he never pushed her, never tried to force her. Still, she didn't feel comfortable around him and did what she could to stay away from him. If she stayed too late, she'd get a phone call, or he would come and get her.

Carly was so focused on the vaults she kept attempting that she didn't even notice Happy slip in the door, and go into her office. After working a while longer, she decided to call it a night, and went into her office to grab her bag, nearly jumping out of her skin when she was Happy sitting at her desk. "Jesus Christ, does a lock mean nothing in this town?" She asked herself, trying to get her heart rate back down. She looked at Happy who was smirking that he scared her, and asked him, "What's up?"

"Your boy is cooking in Charming… again." Happy told her matter of factly, standing up.

"I didn't know." She informed him. She had been doing her damndest to stay as far away from Nord affairs as possible.

"I didn't say you did." Happy said, standing in front of her. He stared into her eyes a minute, before telling her, "we're going to put them out of business, make sure you're not anywhere around it."

She was surprised, why would he take the time to warn her? She chalked it up to him paying her back for helping with Ellie, and said "thank you." She stood uncomfortably in front of him, they were done talking, yet he was still there.

She started to ask him if there was anything else, and he pressed his lips against hers, holding her cheeks in his hands. The kiss was fierce, his tongue trying to break its way into her mouth. Carly knew she should stop, but she couldn't. It felt like her mouth and body were on fire. Lips still locked together Happy felt her hard toned body, moving his hands, and sliding them over her perfect tits. He Finally grabbed her ass boosting her up onto the desk. Nipping her neck he moves his hands down to her core feeling the heat and moisture coming from her. Getting harder at the thought of what he was about to do, he hooked his thumbs in her shorts ripping them off starting to tease her clit through her panties , before quickly pushing them aside sliding a finger into her folds. Just enough to tease, he wanted to make her beg for it, knowing he could give her something that Nord asshole never could.  
>Arching her back he knew she wanted more, he leaned down whispering "I want to hear you beg"<p>

"Please Happy" she begged him, "make me cum". That's what he was waiting for he quickly thrusted two fingers into her wet pussy while massaging her clit with his thumb. She was already panting and his dick felt like it was going to break the zipper of his jeans, from wanting to feel the inside of her tight walls around it.

After hearing her moan his name he decided to taste how sweet she really is. He slid her panties down throwing them in the corner. Kissing down her body until he got to her dripping core, he started to lap up all her juices. Darting his tongue inside her walls, then sucking on her clit.

He looked up appreciating how hot she looked, arched back showing off her perky tits, head dipped back off the desk, and moaning just for him. He knew she was close, sucking her clit while adding a finger into her folds, he starts to feel her quake all around his finger and he smirked cockily as she came.

Happy got up, walking toward the chair, turning around just in time for her push him into the wall, "you asshole" she hissed looking deep into his dark eyes. Carly grabbed him, kissing him fiercely.

He'd be damned if he lets a woman push him around, Happy quickly grabbed her turning her to face the wall, spreading her legs as he unzipped his jeans, pulling his now throbbing dick out of his pants and pushing it deep into her pussy. He pushed her harder into the wall with each thrust, pounding deep into her. She was still so wet and was tighter than any crow eater the clubhouse has to offer.

He pulled her down to the chair with him still inside of her. She used the desk for support as she started to ride him pounding his dick into her. Both Happy and Carly were panting and moaning each knowing the other is so close to cumming. Her tits bounced, teasing Happy until he grabbed them tweaking her nipples with each hand. The sensation was just enough to send her over the edge, throwing her head forward as her walls started pulsating around Happy's cock. He thrusted one last time deep into her finally spilling himself all over her hot walls.

The two sat, her still in his lap, laying against his chest, trying to control their breathing, when Carly sat up suddenly. "Shit." She said, jumping up and throwing her clothes back on. "You've got to go, Aaron's here." She told him while frantically dressing.

"So?" Happy asked, getting up and zipping his jeans lazily.

"So?" She asked him, incredulous. "If he sees you, he'll kill me, he'll try to kill you!" She stared at him, quickly giving up on getting an answer. "Please just stay here until I get him out of here."

Happy wanted to tell her to fuck off, but didn't feel like starting shit with Tridi today. "Whatever." He said, sitting back down. She grabbed her gym bag and flicked the light off, rushing to meet Aaron, who was halfway to the office. Happy watched her grab his arm, and usher him out to the parking lot.

**_A/N- PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Happy couldn't wait even 24 hours before he was back at the gym after closing. He had no excuse this time. No message to pass on, no information to get, he was just there. When he walked in, Carly glanced up from the floor where she was stretching, she wasn't surprised to see him. Standing up as he walked over to her, she put her hands up to stop him from smothering her mouth with his own. "We can't do this." She said quietly, looking at the floor. "It's too dangerous."

"I can handle him." Happy reassured her, putting his hands on her hips.

"Yeah, handle him, and bring all of those assholes to your club, start a war." She argued. "They will kill us, Happy."

Happy mulled this over for a minute. "Then I'll take care of him." He decided.

"You can't do that." She said quietly.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of sweetheart." Happy growled.

"No one should have to die because of this. It's senseless." She said with finality.

"I'll figure something out." He told her, leaning in for a kiss that was again rejected. "I'm not waiting around forever." He warned her, pulling away.

"I didn't ask you to." She said to him, grabbing her bag and walking out.

SOASOASOA

"Hap!" Clay barked, snapping Happy out of his brainstorming.

"Yeah boss?" Happy asked him, looking up.

"Nice of you to join us. I asked you when you were planning on telling us about your little late night excursions." Clay asked in an accusing tone, leaning his elbows on the redwood table.

Happy was at a loss for words. He had been driving by Carly's house and gym nightly, just checking on things, but he hadn't divulged that information to anyone else. "You had me tailed?" He growled, angry at the thought of not being trusted.

"You were noticed." Clay clarified. "Brother, if you wanted this girl so bad, why didn't you come to us. You're going to get yourself killed."

"I can handle it." Happy told him.

"Yeah, handle it, so when the Nords come looking for you, we all get lit up." Tig snarked from his position next to Clay.

Happy leaned back in his chair, not wanting to talk about the issue anymore, and Clay finally sighed, looking at Juice. "Look her up, I wanna know what we're working with."

Less than a minute passed when Juice spoke. "She's pretty famous, 3 gold medals when she was 17. Got busted for pot when she was 18, it was a big scandal." He recited, looking up at the rest of them.

"Retard… did you just Google her?" Opie asked him.

"Well… yeah." Juice admitted.

Bobby smacked Juice on the back of the head. "I coulda done that. We want bank statements, criminal records, shit like that."

"I was getting to that." Juice mumbled, going back to work.

"Well you better, because the rest of us are going out to party with all that beautiful pussy waiting for us, and you are going to stay here until you're done." Clay told him, banging his gavel.

Juice opened his mouth as if to protest but thought better of it, and closed it, typing even more quickly.

SOASOASOA

It wasn't until the next day that Juice had completed his research, showing it to Jax, Clay, Happy, Bobby and Tig.

"Her record is clean, except for a possession charge. The only interesting thing is this." Juice said, pulling out her bank statements. "Every month, there's over $1000 being paid to Darby Lumber and Construction."

"That's a lotta lumber." Jax commented, glancing at Happy.

"There's a chance they are extorting it, protection money or something." Bobby offered up. He could swear that he could see steam coming out of Happy's ears.

"I'm about to find out. Give me that shit." Happy growled grabbing the papers and storming outside.

"Follow him." Clay told Bobby and Tig.

SOASOASOA

Happy, Bobby and Tig walked into the gym as if they owned it, breezing past a Nord standing by the door. Tig stopped in his tracks, turning around and approaching the Nord, so that he convince the man to keep this visit to himself.

Carly's eyes widened as Happy and Bobby, motioned for her, walking into her office. "What are you doing here? Are you crazy?" She asked as she shut the door.

"Why are you paying Darby's bills?" Happy asked her, dropping the bank statements on the desk.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows and picking up the papers, scanning them.

"At least a thousand dollars a month being paid to his cover company." Happy said slightly louder, frustrated.

"What… what is this?" She asked, flipping through the papers. "I never paid him anything!" She insisted.

"You sign the checks sweetie." Bobby reminded her.

"No… I don't. All my bills are paid through my online account. My book keeper gives me expense reports, I sign off of them and she pays the bills… I have never signed off on anything like this." She told them, pulling out a pile of paperwork. "Look, this is what I sign off on."

Bobby pulled a sheet off the top, comparing it to the statements Juice pulled out. "Here's what's happening, your expense reports have costs listed higher on most of these bills. 50 bucks here, 25 bucks there, but it all adds up. So your bottom line is the same, but the individual bills aren't."

Carly sat down, holding her head in her hands. "What the hell am I supposed to do? If I fire my accountant, Darby will know something's up."

Bobby and Happy exchanged a look. This was the break they'd been waiting for. "Tig and I will set it up." Bobby told Happy, walking out of the office, leaving him alone with Carly.

"We're gonna get you out from under the Nord scum." Happy assured her.

"Why do you have my bank statements?" Carly asked him suddenly.

"Juice looked you up." Happy said, not revealing anymore.

"You had a background check run on me? Then you come in here, thinking I'm funding that piece of shit? You're a piece of work!" Carly said, anger flickering through her blue eyes.

"I did it to help you!" Happy said. He didn't have patience for angry bitches. Particularly when they were ungrateful.

"I didn't ask for your damn help! I asked you to stay away!" She yelled, before catching her breath. "You should go." She said quietly.

"Whatever." Happy mumbled, slamming the door behind him. "Ungrateful bitch." He added when the door was closed.

SOASOASOA

Clay and Jax sat at a table in a small park, across from Darby and Tridi, neutral territory for both groups. The rest of both groups were scattered throughout the park, waiting on pins and needles.

Clay dropped the bank statements on the table, the withdrawals for Darby highlighted. "Seems you forgot to mention to your piggy bank you were making a withdrawal."

"So?" Darby asked him, glancing at the papers.

"So we have a terrified accountant willing to tell anyone and everyone your dirty secrets, in exchange for SOA wit pro." Clay said. "How long would you be in Chino for felony theft?"

"What do you want?" Darby asked him, Aaron narrowed his eyes at Happy, who was listening while leaning against a nearby tree. Aaron knew exactly what they wanted.

Jax looked at Aaron. "She doesn't want to be with you. Let her go. Don't call her, don't talk to her, act like she doesn't exist."

"Deal." Darby said, before Aaron had a chance to protest. "We'll get you some new pussy, Jesus Christ."

"From here on out, she doesn't exist. You break our deal, We'll get as many of you thrown in Chino as we possibly can." Jax promised.

"You know, this is low, even for you." Darby said to Clay.

Clay shrugged, pulling his cigar from between his teeth. "Samcro always helps a brother."


	6. Chapter 6

It was three in the afternoon, and Carly had been at the gym for ten hours, with no escape until at least 7 or 8, if she skipped her usual late night workout. She reminded herself that working out every night wasn't a necessary escape anymore. Exactly five days ago, Ernest Darby knocked on her door, accompanied by Happy and Opie, to tell her that she and Aaron were officially over, and she would not be seeing him again. The news surprised her, but she was skeptical.

However, true to his word, she hadn't so much as seen a Nord in passing on the street. She also hadn't seen a Son in passing. Lyla came up to her after picking Ellie up the day before to congratulate her, and tell her that Happy was positively mopey. Somehow, Carly didn't think that Happy was the mopey type, and more the pissed off type. She knew she owed him, and the Sons, a debt for helping her, but she was stubborn and still pissed.

Collecting her thoughts, Carly realized the next class was coming in, and she grabbed her water bottle, chugging almost all of it before walking over to the group. She silently chastised herself as she realized it was the first time she drank from the bottle, opting instead for coffee in the morning and an energy drink with her lunch. She couldn't very well preach the importance of hydration to her students, and not follow it herself.

Thirty minutes into the class, Carly had the girls over by the vault, explaining a simple vault to them, and something was very wrong. She felt like she couldn't keep her eyes open, and she was almost positive her speech was slurring. She told herself it was just exhaustion, but in the back of her mind knew it wasn't true. After finishing her explanation, one of the students asked her if she would demonstrate.

"Of course." She said carefully, even though she felt more like laying down on the floor instead. She told herself after this class she would let the other coaches take over and go home. She took a deep breath, something that seemed nearly impossible, and ran, slightly crooked at full speed towards the vault. When she hit the springboard and went to put her hands on the vault, she misjudged the distance, and her hand barely grazed the other side of the vault, and her chest hit the vault hard, before she fell over it, landing on her head, and flipping on her back. She was vaguely aware of a crowd growing around her, and tried to stand, but stumbled falling back over. She gave up on standing, and instead closed her eyes, letting darkness wash over her.

SOASOASOA

If Aaron had to label someone as his best friend, it would be Zip, which is why he entrusted him to keep an eye on Carly, now that he wasn't able to see her, ever. Zip was just watching out for her, making sure that Son wasn't sniffing around her. When Zip flew into the parking lot of the motel Darby's girls were operating out of, Aaron knew something was very wrong.

"Man, I fucked up… Aaron I fucked up bad." Zip blathered, frustrating Aaron.

"What? What the hell happened? Did someone see you?" Aaron asked him.

"No… I was… I was trying to help you. I thought if I could get her to just come talk to you, you know one last time, you would appreciate it. But I knew I couldn't get her to come, so… I slipped some GHB in her water bottle at the gym this morning. I figured she'd take a few drinks while there weren't a bunch of people around, start feeling looser, and I could convince her to come talk to you. Closure you know?" 

Aaron stared at his friend, flabbergasted. Zip wasn't known for his brains, but he could usually follow orders. "Are you fucking stupid?" He asked him, glancing to the car and noticing there was no drugged up ex girlfriend. "What happened?" He asked slowly through gritted teeth.

"Well, the bitch didn't drink the shit till now, and she guzzled the whole damn bottle, there were 5 hits in it! There were a shit ton of people in there, and I couldn't just walk in and grab her. I guess she started looking bad, cause they rolled her out in an ambulance. Oh man, what if SAMCRO finds out?" Zip asked, his very short train of thought quickly derailing.

Aaron didn't say anything to Zip, as he digested this information. He grabbed his keys and jumped in his car, hoping like hell he got to St. Thomas before the wetback Son found anything out, and came after him.

SOASOASOA

Aaron would not get his wish. Lyla watched the whole thing happen, and had already called Opie and Happy. They sat in the waiting room of St. Thomas, jumping up when a doctor finally came in.

"Your friend is lucky. She's going to make it." The doctor told them, slightly overwhelmed by the two bikers.

"What the hell happened?" Happy growled. He didn't have any information, beyond what Lyla saw.

"She was drugged, most likely a large amount of GHB. She has a few cracked ribs from her fall, and we'd like to keep her overnight, just as a precaution. We pumped her stomach, but she is still feeling the effects of the drug that had already gotten into her system." The doctor explained. "You can see her if you like."

Opie told Happy he'd go back to the clubhouse and give them an update, so Happy could stay here. Happy followed the Doctor to Carly's room, where he sat next to her bed as she slept, until the door opened and Aaron walked in.

Aaron immediately tried to back out through the door, but Happy had him by the collar before he could accomplish it. "You're fucking dead." Happy growled at him, tempted to pull out his gun out of its holster.

"I can explain. It wasn't me. I had no idea… I'm pissed too." Aaron spouted off rapidly.

Happy threw Aaron against the wall, pausing only when Carly moaned softly in her sleep. Happy glanced back at her, and pushed Aaron out the door, and into a waiting room. "Get lost." Happy told the few people sitting there.

"You get two minutes." Happy told him, only allowing it so he could know exactly what happened.

Aaron told Happy what he knew, and waited anxiously, calculating the odds of getting past Happy and out the door. Aaron wasn't afraid of him necessarily, but he wasn't crazy enough to try something in a crowded hospital, and he was pretty sure Happy WAS crazy enough.

"Kill him." Happy decided finally. Aaron said he was as pissed as Happy, he could prove it.

"I… I can't… do that. He's my friend."

"Kill him, or I kill him, and you." Happy told him with finality. "By tonight, he's dead, and you don't so much as think of her when you're jacking off."

Aaron nodded slowly. He had no other option. He walked towards the door, before pausing. "You think you'll be any better for her spic? You're as bad as I am. Shit, you're worse. I've never killed someone before, and that's your goddamn job description. I suppose you haven't told her about that part yet."

"She isn't any of your fucking business. Get the fuck out." Happy told him, stepping towards him. Aaron walked out, and Happy took a breath. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but the KKK asshole's words got to him. He did his best to shake it off, and walked back into Carly's room, taking his place in the chair next to her bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Carly's eyelids felt like lead when she opened them, and surveyed the room she was in. Her eyes raked over a sleeping Happy, and then turned to a nurse putting her vitals on her chart.

"Well good morning." The nurse said with a smile.

"Morning." Carly mumbled, pulling herself up and glancing over at Happy again.

"He hasn't left this room for more than ten minutes the past two days." The nurse told her.

"Two days?" Carly asked her, her voice raising. She couldn't even remember what happened, much less why she hadn't woken up in two days.

Happy blinked awake and looked at the nurse. "Get lost." He said gruffly.

The nurse nodded, and walked out, closing the door behind her. She was obviously used to him.

"Charming." Carly told him, laying her head back on the pillow.

"You ok?" Happy asked her.

"What happened?" She asked in response.

"You ODed . A Nord drugged you." Happy said quietly.

"Aaron…" Carly asked, confused.

"He didn't know about it. He's handling the problem."

"Handling it…" Carly mused over this for a minute, before nodding. "Great." She said with a sigh. She wasn't in any shape to worry about this.

Happy watched her for a minute, waiting for the fight to start, but when it didn't come, he put a hand on top of hers, the first romantic, non sexual gesture between the two. They sat that way until the doctor came in to examine her, and let her know she could go home the next day.

**SOASOASOA**

Aaron sat on the couch drinking a beer with Zip, his heart beating out of his chest. He was sitting in his best friend's house, and he had to kill him.

"Man I'm so happy you aren't pissed anymore. I didn't mean to hurt her." Zip said out of nowhere.

"Just a misunderstanding." Aaron said, not meeting Zip's eyes. "I got some new product, you wanna try it?"

Zip's eyes lit up. "Hell yeah man. Let me grab my shit." He jumpd up and grabbed a small box from his bedroom, pulling out the syringe and spoon he always used. Aaron pulled out the stuffed baggie, enough to put down a horse, and poured a good amount into the spoon for Zip to melt down.

After taking the hit, Zip had a smile permanently plastered on his face, as he started fidgeting and walking around the living room. "This is good shit man."

"The best." Aaron told him. He waited about 5 minutes then asked, "want some more?"

"Yeah man!"

So the process went, Zip taking a hit, Aaron waiting until he forgot about the hit and giving him more, until Zip was on the floor seizing. Aaron melted down what was left in his bag and filled the syringe, doing his best to avoid his friend's eyes, and pushed the plunger down, signing the death certificate.

Aaron looked around the house, picking up his beer bottle and walking out the front door and calling the number Happy gave him.

**SOASOASOA**

Carly smiled at the doctor as he told her that she was officially discharged. As soon as the doctor shut the door, she pulled herself up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, and was only mildly surprised to find Happy's lips on hers. She sighed deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He gently guided her back to lie down, and she pulled away, looking at him like he was crazy. "In the hospital?" She asked him.

"Always wanted to." He said to her with a wicked grin, putting a hand on her thigh and pushing her hospital gown up.

"At least lock the door!" Carly said, feeling herself get wet at his touch. While he was locking the door, she pulled the hospital gown off, laying on top of the sheets, in what she hoped was a sexy position.

Happy looked her over like a lion looks at his prey, pulling his clothes off, leaving them in a pile at the foot of the bed, crawling on top of Carly.

He threaded his fingers through her hair, pulling her up to meet him, kissing her deeply, a starving man who was finally able to eat. Carly reached down between them, grabbing his manhood, stroking it slowly and making Happy even harder than he thought possible.

He dipped his head down to suck and nip at her breast, running a calloused hand to the other, flicking her nipple until it was a hard pebble. "Please Happy." Carly whispered, putting her free hand on the back of his hand. "I want you."

Happy grinned up at her, pulling himself up and pushing into her hot core gently. As badly as he wanted to pound into her and make her scream his name, he had to remind himself, she was just discharged from the hospital 5 minutes ago.

He slowly rocked into her, enjoying her small whimpers. Carly dug her nails into the back of his neck, kissing and sucking the side of it.

Happy watched her as she began breathing heavier, closing her eyes and biting her lip. "Look at me." He demanded, tugging her hair. She opened her eyes back up, staring straight into his, still chewing on her bottom lip. "Cum for me." He ordered her, rubbing her clit with his thumb, increasing his pace.

She began bucking her hips into his, and her soft whimpers became louder moans, her nails dug into Happy's shoulder as she held on for dear life, calling out his name as she came.

Happy groaned as her walls clenched him, and he spilled into her. They laid in the same position, breathing heavily and holding onto each other, neither speaking, until a nurse rapped on the door, asking if everything was ok.

Before Happy could yell something offensive, Carly covered his mouth with her hand yelling out "I'm fine." Happy pulled her hand off his mouth, glaring at her and standing up.

"You've got a lot to learn about respect." He told her angrily.

Carly rolled her eyes and got out of the bed. "Whatever, help me get dressed." She said, before throwing in, "please."

_**A/N- PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. VISUALS OF AARON, CARLY, AND ZIP ARE UP ON MY PROFILE!**_


End file.
